


I'll Hold Your Hair Any Day, Nancy

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Flu, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Perry has a heart, Poor JD, daydream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD gets sick at work and his secret boyfriend Perry nurses him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom. It's sat for a few months and I'm just now getting up the nerve to publish it. 
> 
> I live for constructive reviews, so please feel free!

“All right, Mr. Jameson, for the first week that you’re home, you’ll need to take three of these pills every two hours. After that, take two pills twice a day for three weeks. Now, as for the rest of your discharge instructions-” _wait, why is the room spinning?_ “Dr. Cox here will fill you in. Please excuse me.” I ran from Mr. Jameson’s room as quickly as I could (without wearing a cape, of course-

_Suddenly, I’m racing Turk down the halls of Sacred Heart, only he doesn’t have a cape and I do. Sure, he should win. He’s taller, faster, and he works out way more than I do. I should hit the gym sometime. Anyway, because of my cape, I win the race. Dr.Cox is waiting at the finish line to hug me and say that he wants me to work with him forever, even if it means we have to keep our relationship a secret.)_

As I speed past the nearest men’s room, I remember why I had to rush off, and duck in. Barely making it to the stall in time, I empty my stomach into the toilet. Feeling the bile burning my throat, I try to remember when I began feeling sick.

Last night? Nope. Last night Perry and I watched a movie.

This morning? No, not then either. I had breakfast, and came in to work, just like always; I waved at Carla and the janitor just stood there looking creepy.

I felt fine when I had my morning pudding too.   _The pudding._ It must have been the pudding. It didn’t taste funny, but all pudding is delicious.

After I finished dry heaving, I checked my pager _(nothing)_ and went into the on call room. It’s pretty much always empty at 11:30 in the morning, so I knew no one  would find me. Flopping onto one of the bottom cots, I fell into a fitful sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cox POV**

Where the hell did Newbie have to go running like that? Doesn’t he know that you simply can-nawt run out on a patient just because you saw your boyfriend walk by with someone else?

_So help me God if it is the boyfriend thing. I may just have to kill the idiot. Doesn't he know that his boyfriend was standing literally three feet from him?_

As I’m thinking about what I’m going to say to Sheila when I find her, my pager goes off.

_on call room_. It’s from Carla, and I know exactly what she means. Rushing down the hall, the jealousy I was just feeling fades into concern.

_What is he doing in there? He’s not on call, and it’s not night. He didn't tell me where he was going, so that must not be it._

My hand is shaky as I turn the door knob gently, not at all sure what I’m going to find behind lucky door number three.

The room is empty, except a form curled into the fetal position on the bottom bunk. _Newbie._ He wasn’t sleeping, but then again, he wasn’t awake either. As the room filled with what little light I let in with me, he turned from his coiled form to bury his face in Bobbo’s sorry excuse for a pillow.

“uungh.” His moan is muffled by said pillow as I quietly cross the room.

_He still doesn't know I’m here. Damn. Why couldn't I be better at this?_

I crouch by the end of the bed, and gently let my hand come to rest on the small of his back. J.D.’s body stiffens as he feels my touch.

“Shhh. Just relax Margaret, it’s me. What, did Gandhi finally break up with you? You know, he and his _wife_ are coming up on their third anniversary. It was bound to happen event-” My rant is cut off by another groan. “What’s that, Jana? You've gotta speak up now, so the big kids can hear.

“I’m sick, Per. I ran out to revisit my pudding.”

_Oh. Wow, Perry. Way to make a jackass of yourself. God, the kid probably hates you now. Just like always, when the going gets tough, Percival Cox gets going._

“Whaddya mean ‘sick,’ sweetheart?” I ask him, without a trace of mockery. “You do realize that you work in a hospital, right? You showing up with the sniffles could literally be the difference between life and death for a lot of these people.” _There it is._

“I felt okay this morning. I think it must’ve been the pudding.” Newbie whispers, voice small. I take my hand from his back, and get up, letting out a soft groan. “Per?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, kid. I’m just gonna grab you some water and a bowl, just in case. Thirty seconds, tops.”

“Fine. Hey?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tell Carla. Turk’s supposed to come over tonight to watch Gilmore Girls.”

“Anything for you, J.D.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Cox POV**

“Perry?” Carla accosts me as soon as the door to the on call room closes.

“What?” I snap.

“What’s wrong with Bambi? He just ran in there, like he’d seen a ghost or something.”

“Who knows? He’s probably PMS-ing. I checked for a pulse, so my duty’s done.” I dip around her and go to the cafeteria, on a mission to track down a water bottle.

After I find the water, I run by pediatrics and grab a bowl, just in case Newbie’s eaten anything since he’s been sick.

On an impulse, I go back to the cafeteria and get a ginger ale and some soda crackers. _Damn, I must really love this kid._

Heading back to the on call room, I send Carla a page, instructing her to check on the patient in Room 5, as they’d been “a needy bastard” earlier.

“Still here, kiddo?” I ask, trying not to open the door too far. J.D. groans in reply, as I lock the door behind me.

This time, I take a seat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

“Can you sit up? Just long enough to take a couple swallows of water.” It’s a struggle, but I get J.D. sitting and help him take two tiny sips, lest there be anything in his stomach to regurgitate later.

As soon as Newbie’s laying down again, he rolls back over, once again burrowing into the bed as much as he can.

I curl my hand into a loose fist, and, using my knuckles, gently trace the kid’s spine as soothingly as I can. He moans softly.

“Shush, Newbie. It’s about the only _kind_ thing I can remember my mother doing for me. As horrible as she was, she knew how to take care of a sick kid. Maybe not well, but I survived.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Cox POV ((Promise that as some point it’ll go back to JD, but he’s to sick to think right now))**

Twenty minutes later, when JD’s managed to keep his swallows of water down, I hand him a soda cracker. He’s still lying on his stomach, but I hear him nibbling the edges. A few minutes later, he asks for another cracker and I pass it to him wordlessly, still rubbing his back.

Four soda crackers and a half an hour later, Newbie starts stirring on the bed next to me.

“Per? Perry, I’m-” his sentence is cut short by retching. I quickly grab the bowl and guide him to a sitting position.   _Perfect timing_. Holding the bowl in place, I keep one hand on Newbie’s back and talk him through it.

“There you go, JD. That’s it. Get whatever it is that’s upsetting your stomach out. You’ll feel so much better later.” After having expelled every swallow of water, and nibble of cracker, JD slumped again. Only this time, instead of falling into the pillow, he tipped himself against my torso.

Setting the bowl on the floor, I wrap my arm around him and guide us both down to the pillow. Newbie nestles himself into my chest, like maybe if he tries hard enough, he’ll find a portal to an alternate universe; one where he isn't sick.

His entire body shaking from the sheer exertion of trying to invert itself, JD whispers, “Per?”

“Yeah, Newbie?”

“Thanks for takin’ care of me.”

“I’ll hold your hair any day, Nancy.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Cox POV**

After a few minutes, JD’s breathing evens out and I realize that he’s fallen asleep. Gently untangling my arms from around him, I slowly stand up and leave.

“Hey Carla? I’m gonna take the rest of the day off. The she-devil herself just called and Jacky’s not feeling too hot. I've gotta take care of him, just in case her body decides to reject its new nose.”

“Okay, Perry. Tell Jack that I say to feel better. Hey, have you seen JD?”

“I have. He just lost a patient. Died on the table. Kid’s taking it pretty rough. If it won’t leave you too short, mind if I take him on my way?” I ask, leaving  Carla no real room to turn me down.

“Sure. The next shift just started to get here, so I’ll transfer your patients.”

“Thanks, Carla.” I say and head back to the on call room.

* * *

When I get back to where I’d left Newbie, he’s just starting to stir, in a way that I can tell means he’s looking for the body that isn't next to his.

“Lose something, Sondra?” I ask gently; I don’t want to startle him, but I do want him to know where I am.

“Mmmph. Where’d you go?” JD asks, voice still foggy with sleep.

“I talked to Carla and I’m bustin’ you outta here,” _wow, he must really be sick. That didn’t even trigger a daydream_. “Can you stand up? I told her you lost one to surgery and were taking it hard. You’ve gotta at least trudge past where she’ll see you.”

JD plants his hands firmly on the edge of the cot and tries to stand up. He’s no more than off the bed when he collapses again.

“Easy there, Harriet. Don’t hurt yourself.” The only reply I get is in the form of a soft moan.

“I can’ ge’ up. Too t’red.” JD slurs.

“C’mon, sweetheart. If we can get you outta this germ-infested rat hole, you might still have a fighting chance of _nawt_ catching the plauge on top of your flu.” I walk over to the edge of the bed and offer a hand. JD takes it and I pull him to his feet. He wobbles, but this time he stays upright.

“There we go,” I try to sound encouraging. "Can you take a couple steps?” Slowly but surely, JD gets his feet back under him and is walking, albeit slowly and unsteadily. I lead him out of the on call room and toward the parking lot.

As we reach the Porsche, JD seems hesitant to get in. “What?” I ask sharply. After all, I got him off and he won’t even get in the car?

“I don’ wanna be sick in the Porsche.”

“Kiddo, I don’t care about the car. Besides, there’s nothing left in you to come out. Get in.” Too tired to argue, JD complies.

I start the car and begin the slow drive back to my apartment. _May as well take him there. I’ll be able to keep an eye on him._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Cox POV**

By the time we get close to my apartment, JD’s condition has all but improved. He’s shivering so hard he can’t talk around his clicking teeth, but he just asked me to turn on the air conditioner.

“Hey, Sheila?”

“mhm?”

“Have you drank anything today that ya haven’t expelled in the last hour?”

“No. I pro’ly should.”

“Gee, ya don’t say?” I cut the wheel and the Porsche lurches through a u-turn. JD turns green. “Sorry, Newbie. Gotta make a pit stop. And before you waste anymore of your precious energy asking ‘where?’, we are going to the drug store. Why? Well, seeing as how I’m the equivalent of _Gawd_  at Sacred Heart, I _ne-hever_ get sick. Therefore, the strongest drugs I have are kiddy Advil. And I have beer or milk, neither of which are good on an upset stomach. So, we’re gonna go buy some feel-better yum-yums.”

“mhm. ‘Kay.”

Pulling into the drugstore, I’m already making a list of what I’ll need to pick up.

 

_Pedia-sure_

_Gatorade_

_Ny-Quil_

_Day-Quil_

_Advil_

_Cough Drops_

_Ginger Ale_

_Soda Crackers_

 

_God help me, but I love him._

I leave the drugstore with everything I’ll need to mend JD ((and probably most of the United States Marine Corps)) as well as a couple surprises. Sure enough, JD is just where I left him, slumped over against the window of the Porsche.

He doesn't stir until I kill the engine in front of my building.

“Newbie?” He groans in response. “C’mon. You gotta get up. I _promise_ that if you can get into the apartment that you can sleep some more.” I reach over and unfasten his seat belt. “Don’t get up if you don’t think you can. I’ll come over and help you.”

Between the two of us, it takes just under 10 minutes to get JD into and out of the elevator and onto my sofa. I make sure he’s not going to hurt himself and head back to the Porsche to get the bags.

As I’m in the elevator, heading back up to my apartment, a familiar beeping begins. _Shit. My pager. Carla said I was free to go. Wonder which of Bobbo’s relatives got admitted._ I shift the bags from my right arm to check the page. JD. The page is only three words, but they make my heart drop.

_Per I’m dizzy._ Dammit. Medically, “dizzy” frequently leads to “coma.” Or worse, “death.”

I hit the ground running as soon and the elevator doors open and curse my inability to find the right key. Fumbling with the bags and the door, I see JD sitting up on the couch, pale and terrified.

“Talk to me, Newbie.”

“I tried to get up. Then the room started to spin. I asked Rowdy to make it stop, but he didn't listen.”

Crossing the room, I kneel next to JD and press my hand to his forehead. Sure enough, he’s got a fever.

“Good news, Rosalina. You’re gonna live. Bad news, you’re gonna feel like crap for the next few days. My professional opinion, and as you know, I am the very best doctor around here, is that you have the flu.” My voice raises an octave, in an imitation of a girl’s voice. “Not the flu, Perry!” “Yes, indeed. You are infected with influenza.” My voice returns to its normal range before raising again, “But whatever are we gonna do?” I drop to my standard tone as I start laying out the contents of the bags. “We’re gonna keep you hydrated and eating, even if you insist upon expelling it all minutes later. And these miracle drugs-” I gesture to the NyQuil, DayQuil and Advil, “will, if nothing else, make you groggy enough that you can’t whine enough to make me homicidal.

Not more than two hours later, I discover I was so-ho-ho very far from right. Despite having had his system pumped with all the meds he can have without being pronounced dead, JD is still managing to let out an unending low moan. Every ten minutes, I’d bring him a Dixie cup of water and one soda cracker. Every 30 minutes, he’d jerk up and start retching. I’d meet him with a bowl and comforting words. _Poor kid can’t keep anything down. I’ve gotta get some electrolytes back into him._

“Per?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m tired. And thirsty.”

Even as I stand to pour him a drink - _think we’ll go with pedia-lite this time_ \- I can’t help but tease. “Jeez, Newbie. Jacky doesn't even whine this much if I take his blanket to the laundry.”

I walk back over to JD and help him sit up, this time in the middle of the couch. Settling down next to him, I hand him the cup. “Remember, small sips. Don’t overdo it. You’ve gotta keep it down long enough to at least let it _start_ helping.”

Clearly expecting water, JD sputters against the bubblegum flavored beverage. “What is this?” he stammers, still coughing.

“Good God, Yvette. It’s pedialyte. As much as you’ve been yacking, we’ve gotta get some electrolytes back into ya. Now, try not to water your lungs this time. They, much like cacti, _will_ grow without a good shower.” I guide JD through a couple more small sips before taking the cup. JD, realizing that I’ve taken the spot previously occupied by his head, hesitates for a moment; clearly he’s trying to figure out where to lie down.

“Damn it all, Newbie. Just get over here.” Recognizing my words as an invitation, JD curls himself against my side. I pull him into my lap and rub his back gently.

“Per, I feel yucky.”

“I know, dear. It’ll be better soon. I promise."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**COX POV**

Clearly, I fell asleep holding JD, as I wake up an indeterminate amount of time later to him, still in my lap, trying to cough up a lung.

“Easy there, Heather. Breathe.” I pick up rubbing JD’s back again, as his phone starts to ring. Even as he moves to get up, I stop him. “Woah there, kiddo. I _re-he-he-ally_  don’t think that’s a great idea right now. I’ve got it.” Sliding JD off my lap, I stand up. “Remember, in, out. Then do it again.”

_Chocolate Bear._ Great. I flip open the phone and growl into it. “What, Gandhi?”

“Dr. Cox?”

“The one and only, thank your lucky stars.”

“Believe me, I do. Every day. Where’s JD? Carla and I just got home and he isn't here. Carla said he lost one today?”

“Yeah, the kid’s had a rough day of it. Listen, he’s not gonna be able to make it for _Gilmore Girls_ tonight.”

“What? But VB loves _Gilmore Girls_. It always makes him feel better after a rough day.”

“Look, Gandhi, I can’t tell you what I know you wanna know. Just, damn it- do you really think I’d be letting Newbie stay here if he was in any shape to leave?”

“That’s true. Make sure you let him know that I want a _full_ explanation tomorrow.”

Suddenly, JD whines from the living room, “Per- I- I-”

“Look, Gandhi, I gotta go. I’ll send JD your best.” I head back to the living room and rub JD’s back as his body fights every bit of food its ever ingested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ... that's all for now. Again, I have an ending planned; I want to make getting there reasonable. That's the struggle. I refuse to write this into a cheesy ending. 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD is finally coherent enough to think again...

**COX POV**

"Per?" I'm jerked from a light sleep by the moans coming from my side. Honestly, I feel it as much as I hear it, the way JD's face is pressed into my armpit.

"Yes, Yvette?"

"I don't feel so good."

"I know you don't, sweetheart." I gently run my fingers through his hair."But your fever broke about 20 minutes ago, so you should be on the mend. Wanna try a few sips of water, see if you can keep anything down yet?" I lift a paper cup to his lips and guide him through a few small swallows of water.  _  
_

Suddenly, JD sits up. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:45 Friday. Why?" I have no idea what is going on in that head of his.  _Not that I ever do._

"Damn! I was supposed to meet Chocolate Bear for the  _Gilmore Girls_ marathon at 7:30! He's gonna be heartbroken!" Now Mandi looks to be on the verge of tears. He buries his head in his hands and I shift to rub his back gently.

"It's okay, Brandi. He called a few hours ago. Carla told him you left and he was worried that you wouldn't be there tonight. I told him you weren't feeling the greatest and wouldn't make it. Gandhi was disappointed, but he took it okay. He knew I wasn't shitting him when I mentioned that you were over here." I move my hand to softly squeeze his shoulder. 

JD moves to curl back into my side. I wrap my arm around him and press a kiss to his head. "Water settling okay?" He nods. 

"Kin'a hung'y though."

"I think we can do something about that. Nothing to hearty though. Maybe some chicken soup?" I feel his head shake again. "Okay, dear," I chuckle "you  _do_ realize that you'll have to let me get up for that, don't you?" Slowly, JD tips the other direction on the couch.

* * *

 

As I work to prepare a simple chicken soup, I hear JD break into a seemingly incessant coughing fit.

"Everything okay, Cath?" I lean against the doorway, watching him convulsing with the strength of his coughs. Crossing the room, I clap him on the back a few times until he settles back into the couch.

"Well, nothing came up, so I guess I'm improving."

"Thank the good Lord for that." I say, only half sarcastically. "Your soup should almost be done."

"Mmkay. Think we can watch TV?"

"Sure. What's on?"  _I see where this is going_.

" _Gilmore Girls_?" He tries to smile sheepishly.  _Damned if he's not about as cute as a puppy. How can I say no to that?_

"If you insist, Newbie."

"And can I text Turk while we watch?"

"I suppose." I walk back into the kitchen to dish up his soup as I hear the TV turn on.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't "over" by any means, but I haven't written anything on it since September. I know where I want to go with it, but just can't get there. Who knows, maybe some reviews/kudos will help?


End file.
